Forum:2014-04-04 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- PFAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! Oh wow... I actually laughed out loud at this one. Also... does Gil's Swagger Stick of Doom look a bit different from before? It has a cap on top of the business end bulb now, it seems.--MadCat221 (talk) 05:16, April 4, 2014 (UTC) : Nah, that's a new stick. Agatha massively upgraded his first attempt when she repowered Der Kestle. Also, interesting that Gil's "sherlock scan" of potential Agatha sightings failed this time. I have to assume that he's calling Dupree to help untangle him from that Jager, because it's not her fault they chased down this particular sighting. Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 06:33, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Is this one of the Jaegers we know, or a new one? Mskala (talk) 12:21, April 4, 2014 (UTC) : Given her delight in pointless (according to her) love, I'm pretty sure it's Bang. Though that begs the question: What happened to the original occupants of the carriage? Super88 (talk) 16:48, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :: Errrrr... whut? DuPree is standing right next to Gil in panel 4. It's a crossdressing Jager screwing around with Gil over the fact that he sacked a decoy and not the real Agatha. --MadCat221 (talk) 19:48, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :This is a new Jäger. And that's a pretty decent cosplay Agatha, He's really enjoying the role, hamming it up to the max. --AndyAB99 (talk) 20:38, April 4, 2014 (UTC) You know, somehow this has the feel of an intentional decoy. To me this Jaeger looks completely unsurprised that Gilgamesh Wulfenbach would intercept and accost her under the name of Agatha. NathanTheRammer (talk) 16:04, April 4, 2014 (UTC) : I'd bet there are multiple decoys. --MadCat221 (talk) 19:48, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :: I'll bet that all the targets on Bang's list are decoys. Stoneshop (talk) 20:16, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ::: I got to thinkin'... What if Klaus's cramming a dybbuk in Gil's head has actually dulled Gil's intuition when it comes to Agatha? Klaus was wrong about Agatha more than once. Until the climax of the Battle of Mechanicsburg, Gil was in turn quite on the ball, scolding Vole for underestimating her and noting that his father did too. Now... he underestimated her on the rooftop, and then was wrong about her here.--MadCat221 (talk) 00:22, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :::: In retrospect, that was probably mostly Klaus on the roof. Persephone Kore (talk) 07:23, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :Intentional decoy? What would an unintentional decoy be? A Jäger who just likes to dress up like Agatha? Decoys are always intentional. The Jäger is playing up the role because he's done his job. Gil went for his decoy, giving the Mistress more time to put distance betwen herself and Gil. AndyAB99 (talk) 09:50, April 6, 2014 (UTC) It looks as though Gil chose the wrong route. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 19:29, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Doom Shells: Artillery of Existential Despair? --MadCat221 (talk) 03:18, April 7, 2014 (UTC)